


Unplanned

by KatrinaRice



Series: BottomErwinWeek 2020 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sugar Daddy, bottomErwin, bottomerwinweek, bottomerwinweek2020, prompt Sugar Daddy, sugar baby Erwin, sugar daddy Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: Erwin Smith had never planned to become someone’s sugar baby. But then plans never work out anyway, do they?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: BottomErwinWeek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786141
Comments: 49
Kudos: 214





	Unplanned

Never, in a million years, would Erwin Smith have expected to find himself becoming a sugar baby at the age of 30 years. But who could have foreseen that his fiancée Marie would break off their engagement and walk out on him merely a few months before their wedding with a round belly, carrying the child of another man – and not just _any_ other man, but Nile Dok of all things; the man, who was supposed to be one of Erwin’s oldest and dearest friends.

No one would have predicted that Mike, robbed of his duty as best man and organiser of Erwin’s grand bachelor’s party by this betrayal, would nearly knock Nile Dok out when the man tried to speak to Erwin in order to apologize because – as it turned out – this affair hadn’t been going on for merely a few months but had, in fact, been a secret relationship for over two years. And that revelation not only got Erwin’s heart broken some more, but also Nile’s nose; because Mike’s punches were not only hard, but also very precise.

And just who would have thought that Erwin would also lose his job, while cancelling the wedding, forced to explain over and over again that he and Marie were separating, while negotiating the sale of their house with her, the loan still unsettled. And those negotiations were not easy, for the woman suddenly did not seem to be someone who had once cared for Erwin.

Unlike Nile, Marie did not apologize sincerely, and at some point even began blaming Erwin for their demise, claiming that it had been his bisexuality that wrecked their relationship – when Erwin had not even acted upon his desire for men, had merely looked at pornographic material in secret; and he would have been fine with that for the rest of his life. So why was he suddenly the bad guy?

Hurt turned into anger and all was in distress, his life falling apart piece by piece.

He had lost his wife-to-be, one of his oldest friends along with her, a house that had been waiting to be filled with a loving family, a wedding to be remembered – and his work. And this is how Erwin Smith, just a few weeks after his 30th birthday, found himself back at his father’s house, in his childhood room, most of his furniture and belongings locked away in a storage compartment. For how long he would have to stay here, he did not know. He just knew this: Looking for an apartment while being unemployed wasn’t going well. Neither was his job hunt.

And this is how Erwin found himself in a bar on a Wednesday afternoon not wanting to go home and watch Netflix for another ten hours straight, rubbing the fact that he was a miserable, single, unemployed failure into his old father’s face, who was supposed to be enjoying retirement and not feeling sorry for his son. Even though coming back home drunk late at night wouldn’t be any better – but Erwin really needed to be alone. And he really needed a drink.

This is how Levi found him.

Erwin was finishing his second glass of whiskey when the man suddenly sat down on the barstool right next to him. And when Erwin shifted his gaze and saw the other man taking a seat only out of the corner of his eyes, he nearly laughed – because the stranger was so small, it looked as if a kid had thrown on suit, a costume made for Halloween or some other sort of event for dressing up, merely _pretending_ to be an adult. But when the man suddenly talked to the bartender, ordering “two glasses of the beverage _blondie_ over here was just drinking”, a shiver crawled down Erwin’s spine. Because this deep, masculine, almost melodic voice did, most definitely, _not_ belong to a child. And when Erwin turned his head to look fully at the stranger, another shiver made its way down his back. Because this man, despite being almost what you could call tiny, looked incredible.

He wore clothes that must have been custom-made, the dark, wine-red suit fitting his short but athletic build perfectly. His hair was pitch black, styled in an undercut, with a low number of random grey strands weaving through the crown, parted on the right side of his nicely-formed head. There were slight wrinkles at certain parts of his pale face, like the corner of his eyes, indicating a mature age; and when those orbs moved to reciprocate Erwin’s gaze, the blond felt caught, because he wasn’t just _looking_ but _staring_ at this… _gorgeous man_ , irritated by his own feelings. Because—

“I hope you don’t find me rude for just inviting myself to your solo-party over here,” the raven-haired man spoke to him. And hearing this deep, calm voice once again, caused Erwin’s body to develop yet another shiver; a tingling in his heated neck. And only when the bartender placed two glasses of the whiskey in front of them, and the stranger thanked the man with a curt nod, did Erwin understand that this man had just bought him a drink.

“Oh,” he stammered, the cogs of his brain still turning, still trying to analyse the situation, trying to process why he wasn’t angry that the man had, indeed, disturbed his alone-time without even asking if was alright, trying to understand why he was actually quite okay with someone interacting with him.

Maybe…

Maybe Erwin was lonelier that he would have liked to admit to himself…? He wasn’t even slightly pissed off for being referred to as ‘blondie’…

“Um… Thank you… I guess?” he mumbled.

The man then prompted him to clink their glasses, and when the stranger took his first sip, Erwin heard him make a noise of discomfort. Or rather: one of disgust. His face told the same story. The man was grimacing, as if he had just bitten into a lemon or an onion, his eyes squeezed shut, his whole form shivering slightly as if experiencing a mild case of the chills.

“Too strong for you?” Erwin joked weakly, and the man started shaking his head. Then, he did something unexpected, for he reached for Erwin’s glass and took it out of his hand, sliding both of the beverages over the counter of the bar, already signalling for the bartender to come over, who gave him a nod, saying he’d be right there.

“This tastes like shit,” the man then replied to Erwin’s enquiry. “What is it? Gasoline?”

“Well,” Erwin said, grinning sourly when thinking about his nearly empty bank account, “it’s the cheapest shit on the menu…”

The stranger scoffed. “This crap shouldn’t even _be_ on the menu. And it most definitely shouldn’t be going down your throat.”

Erwin didn’t know what to say to this. He felt stupid, kind of caught again, a little embarrassed, too; because he absolutely agreed with the man. This whiskey tasted like chicken piss with a little vodka, and usually he would have never ordered it. But right now, nothing applied to the term ‘usual’. Neither his emotional, nor his financial situation.

He had hit rock bottom, and this was all he could afford to get intoxicated. Fast. And he would not have expected that today he would be drinking anything else _but_ that chicken piss. But then he heard the man next to him order two glasses of a premium brand, a top shelf whiskey – and all Erwin could do was blink. Because even before his life shattering into pieces he would have also never ordered _that_ type; because it was just way too pricey.

“Hey, um,” he mumbled, watching the bartender get to work, “is that… is that really okay, I mean. You don’t even know me and that’s a pretty, well, it’s a really good, um, it’s a really expensive whiskey.”

The man grinned at him, and Erwin held his breath. For this grin made the man look even more handsome. Handsome and sophisticated and, well, hot.

Was the alcohol working even faster today or why was Erwin having such thoughts suddenly?

“Sharing a good drink is a good way to get to know each other, don’t you think?” the man responded in a velvety tone, his grin turning into somewhat of a smile. A handsome smile. “I’m Levi,” he then introduced himself, “and who are you?”

“E-Erwin…”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Erwin,” Levi said, making his glass touch Erwin’s once again, and when the blond man took the first sip of the premium beverage, he felt… He felt good. For the first time in many months he actually felt _good_. Because the flavour spreading in his mouth, and the slight burn he felt after swallowing, the nice aroma still tickling his taste buds, was simply amazing. So amazing, Erwin couldn’t stop a contented, deep groan from travelling up his throat.

It made Levi chuckle deeply – causing yet another shiver to sneak down Erwin’s spine. “I see that despite ordering that shit you actually _do_ have great taste…” the dark-haired man commented, before taking another sip himself with a very pleased expression on his face.

And this is how their first conversation began. With Levi ordering the whole bottle of the whiskey and the two men moving to occupy one of the booths further in the back that allowed more privacy.

Levi, as it turned out, was 48 years old and an investment banker and had, obviously, made some clever investments himself, now owning several building complexes in multiple cities in very lucrative areas – so that he could cut down on his work a bit, “enjoy life a little more”, as he said. He wasn’t bragging when he was speaking about this, only answering Erwin’s questions about his occupation politely; because after a few more glasses of that wonderful and extremely expensive concoction Erwin really couldn’t suppress his curiosity anymore.

He also wasn’t able to suppress his frustration, his misery – and like the whiskey poured down his throat, the tale of woe poured out of his mouth, and he told Levi _everything_ about his broken relationship and the betrayal by his alleged friend, his previous struggle of keeping Marie happy for the past years, ignoring his desire for the same sex, how they even had tried for a baby for a year – while Marie, as he now knew, was already having secret sex with Nile – how he had to sell his dream house in order to survive, how he lost his job.

“Everybody thinks when you’re an engineer, you’ve made it and that you have a happy and stable life,” he spat, shaking his head, “but that’s bullshit.” It was in his case anyway, working in the car industry that was going down the drain, thousands of people kicked out due to the companies outsourcing everything, moving productions overseas, making it cheaper, or machines replacing human workers. Just hearing the word e-mobility made Erwin throw up.

And throw up he did.

He barely made it to the toilets of the bar – not that he remembered much about that anyway, when he woke up the next morning in his bed inside of his sad childhood room, the walls still plastered with faded posters of his teenager self’s favourite bands. Erwin actually needed a few minutes to _understand_ where he was. His head throbbed and his tongue felt as if hair had grown on it, a disgusting flavour lingering in his mouth. And as he gulped down half a litre of water like a starved man that had wandered through the desert, a few memories made their way back into his consciousness – and a blush so deep it could have been confused with strawberry jam spread across his face.

Because Erwin remembered what a sobbing, disgusting mess he had turned into when sharing that bottle of way too expensive whiskey with the handsome stranger. And the wave of embarrassment and shame that crashed over him was so huge, it nearly knocked him out. He groaned, covering his face with both of his hands.

“Fuck…”

More pictures and sequences from the night before entered his awareness, making him feel even _more_ stupid. How could he have made such a fool out of himself? In front of such an important and well-educated (handsome) man? Erwin was sure Levi would tell all his rich friend about this pathetic blond whom he happened to meet at a bar with this miserable loser-life, who—

The chiming of his phone caught Erwin’s attention and he groaned. It was probably Mike, making his daily enquiry about his best friend’s mood, asking if he could help him out in any way. And as glad as Erwin was about Mike trying to be a good friend – the best, actually – it also unnerved him; because he felt so pitiful. Yet he had no idea how to break it to Mike. And sometimes… Sometimes Erwin was just glad that his friend actually forced him to leave to house to go running or just watch a stupid movie together while drinking beer and having pizza.

But this message wasn’t from Mike.

It was from Levi.

For a whole minute Erwin just stared at the name appearing on his screen, wondering when on earth he had saved the man’s number yesterday. Then, he needed another minute to find the courage to actually open the text message – because he feared for the worst, as suddenly more of those cringe-worthy memories resurfaced. Memories of Levi helping Erwin into a cab and the blond almost managing to knock them both over thanks to his ridiculous staggering. And… Oh God… Had he puked all over the man’s fine attire? Like an unexperienced kid consuming alcohol for the very first time? Was this an angry message, a demand to pay for the dry cleaning? Erwin swallowed, and then finally clicked on the message. Because he couldn’t just ignore it. And it wasn’t like anything he had expected, making him frown and actually rub his eyes just to make sure he wasn’t still drunk and mixing up the letters, translating Levi’s message into something that it wasn’t. But the words remained the same.

_“Hey Erwin, I hope you’ve managed to find your bed and that your hangover isn’t killing you (too much). Since you probably don’t remember much about our conversation – and I did enjoy talking to you a lot – I’d like to take you out to dinner so we can talk again. Tell me when it would be convenient for you. Levi. PS: I hope you don’t mind me putting my number into your phone – and yours into mine. You weren’t really coherent anymore when I asked for your permission in the taxi.”_

Erwin reread the message three more times to make absolutely sure he was really reading what he was reading and that he was comprehending it. He was still confused about the whole matter. Confused, embarrassed, and slightly… _agitated_. In a peculiar kind of way. Because Levi asking to see him again made him… _happy_. Despite being confused (because what did the man actually want from him?) he was also _happy_.

Because he was really lonely, and having someone new to talk to and share a good drink with was actually really nice. And despite having made a fool out of himself, right now, after having literally spat out all his anger about the Marie-Nile-ordeal and his unemployment to someone who didn’t actually know him, he felt… _good_.

“Because it’s liberating to vent to someone who doesn’t play any part in the whole fiasco,” his father told him, serving his son a fatty, anti-hangover breakfast with that reassuring smile Erwin had known all his life, “I was the same when your mother left me.”

“Dad, she didn’t leave you. She died,” Erwin replied, sighing.

Kornelius Smith just shrugged. “I would have preferred to be the one to be put into the grave instead of her. You know I would have given my life for her.”

His father’s words made Erwin smile. His parent’s relationship had been nearly a fairy tale. Wholesome and romantic. Highschool sweethearts, torn apart by life, only to be reunited at the age of 30 to stay together forever. “I know…” Erwin answered, offering a smile.

His father put his hand onto his shoulder, reciprocating the smile. “I am sure you will find your soulmate, too, and be happy,” he said calmly. “I know right now it doesn’t seem this way and you’re feeling miserable, and that is totally understandable, but time will heal your wounds, and then you will find love again. True love this time, not that Marie-bullcrap.”

“…you never liked her, did you?”

“Well, since I believe you will never reunite with – and I swear to God, if you do, I will disinherit you – I can finally tell you: I despised Marie”, Erwin’s father confessed. “She’s that type of woman that will never be happy with what she has, always demanding more, always frustrated with life, no matter how bright and good it actually is. Someone who will never be contented, even if you give her the world. And I also never really liked Nile. He was always envious of you. Your toys, your girlfriends, and, well, your fiancée in the end too. And considering those two have been doing this shit behind your back for so long just really shows what a nasty being that woman is. Thank God you didn’t her marry her, Erwin…!”

The blond man chuckled. Hearing those words from his father made him feel… _better_. Because Kornelius Smith’s words were… _true_.

“Yeah,” Erwin agreed, “thank God I didn’t marry her,” he said, taking a glimpse at his phone, thinking of his reply to Levi.

A few days later, it was Saturday night, Erwin still did not really understand why Levi had not been furious and disgusted with him – and why Erwin had agreed to go out to dinner with the man. A part of him wanted to, no, _needed_ to apologize to him for his obnoxious, drunken behaviour face-to-face. So when he waited in front of the restaurant Levi had booked their table at, he went through his apology in his head a thousand times, not wanting to embarrass himself once again in front of Levi. But when he saw the stranger, that wasn’t really a stranger anymore, approach him with a confident and radiant smile on his thin lips, wearing a long, elegant, dark green, pea coat, already unbuttoned to reveal a fine suit in the colour of dark purple underneath it, the wind caressing his hair gently, the grey strands shining subtly in the rays of the street and city lights, the _other_ part of Erwin activated, and he knew why he was _really_ here.

Because he fancied Levi.

“Hello Erwin,” the raven-haired man greeted him with that deep voice of his that Erwin still remembered so well, and that made his body react just the way it had reacted upon their first encounter in the bar, a cascade of shivers traversing his back.

“H-Hi…” was all that he managed to reply.

“Let’s get inside, it’s fucking freezing,” Levi said, and while at first Erwin was taken a little aback by the man’s direct choice of crude words, that seemed to be a contrast to his attire and the entire setting, just a second later he found it comforting, like he had done in the bar. Because it was just so… normal. Simply human.

That’s what Levi seemed to be. A normal human being. Despite his perfect looks in this perfectly fitted suit that made Erwin feel totally underdressed in his ready-made equivalent. Despite all the money he had made. Thousands? Millions? Erwin wasn’t sure, and maybe he had asked Levi in the bar; but he couldn’t remember. And he wouldn’t dare to ask again. Besides. This wasn’t any of his business anyway. What _was_ his business, was apologizing to the man properly. In this fancy restaurant, once more seated in a booth with a private setting.

“Um,” he began, just after the waiter had come to bring them the menu, recommending the freshly arrived deer steak and the pike-perch fillet with different side dishes Erwin didn’t quite catch because he was too busy going over his apology in his head a final time. “Listen,” he started anew and Levi offered him a soft smile, “I am so terribly sorry about my behaviour at the bar, I cannot tell you how ashamed I am of myself for behaving the way I behaved and—”

“Erwin,” Levi interjected gently but at the same time vehemently, something commanding in his voice that made the blond stop. Despite this, Levi was still smiling. Maybe even more than before. “It’s totally fine, you didn’t do anything wrong. I feel honoured that you trusted me enough to tell me about your situation – and I am the one who is terribly sorry about all those fucked up things happening to you. Because, as far as I can tell, you’re a really nice guy who doesn’t deserve this shit.”

“Um…” was all that Erwin managed to say, confused about the man’s insight, while Levi continued talking.

“I think anybody in your situation would have gotten hammered,” he said, the smile turning into a very handsome and also comradely grin, “and at least you got hammered on some pretty good stuff and not that chicken piss, as you called it…”

“Oh…” Erwin did not remember sharing his thoughts on the cheap whiskey with Levi and let out a short, gawky laugh.

“So please, do not apologize to me,” Levi emphasized.

“But, um, I was a pain in the ass, I mean, I think I remember you helping me to get to the restrooms and…”

“Oh please, nothing that haven’t done before,” Levi replied, waving his hand dismissingly, his lips forming the hybrid of a grin and a smile.

“Still, I feel… I’m definitely buying tonight, that’s the least I can do, okay?” Erwin said, opening up the menu with determination – that died as soon as he saw the prices. “What the fuck? Who would fucking pay 30 Euros for a shitty burger?!” he gasped – realizing he had said that aloud too late, once again feeling embarrassed, but pleased when hearing Levi give out a low chuckle; because the sound of that was just simply nice. “Um,” he stammered, not able to look Levi in the eyes, “so… maybe… I’m, um… Let me buy dessert?” he tried, finally looking up, making Levi laugh now. Gently and softly.

“Okay, big guy,” he said, looking Erwin deep in the eyes, “dessert’s on you. The rest on me. Do we have a deal?”

“We do! And… Thanks. For the whiskey, the listening, and, um, not hating me and… this? Tonight?”

“You’re very welcome, Erwin,” Levi uttered in the softest and deepest voice possible, and Erwin felt strange things, which were not of the unpleasant kind.

They didn’t talk about the night at the bar anymore while eating what Erwin would call the ‘finest of foods’ and sipping on some very aromatic wine. They also didn’t talk about Marie or Nile. Instead, the two men conversed about things they liked indulging in, and as Erwin soon find out, they had many things in common.

The love for books for instance, historical fiction as well as criminal tales, and the passion for playing chess and tennis. They both liked to swim as well, cook, though Levi sadly, as he said, hadn’t done that for a while, because cooking for one person just wasn’t satisfying, and both men even had a very similar watchlist on Netflix, spending about half an hour conversing about the latest episode of a crime show they were both fond of. The hours passed quickly, and for the first time in a long while Erwin found himself not thinking about his cancelled wedding at all, and when he returned from the men’s room, he was almost a bit sad to find Levi already paying for their food.

“Hey, what about dessert?” he asked. “We had a deal,” he reminded Levi, grinning, despite feeling a bit unconfident. Because was Levi trying to leave already?

The man smiled. “A deal is a deal, nobody knows that better than me,” he said, getting up, and Erwin couldn’t help but let his gaze roam over that firm body in the extravagant attire, “but we won’t be taking dessert here. Care to join me on a little walk?”

“S-sure,” the blond agreed, his lips pulling into a smile.

And this is how Erwin Smith found himself walking down the lanes of the nearly-empty central park of the city, lit beautifully by modern street lanterns, sipping on a hot chocolate with a shot of vanilla rum while his companion was drinking tea, allegedly tasting of roasted apple with cinnamon, also enhanced by a shot of rum.

“The perfect dessert for a cold autumn night, don’t you think?” Levi had said when he had picked out the order at a little coffee shop near the park, letting Erwin pay the low sum of money; which Erwin really appreciated. As he appreciated their ongoing discussion about one of the main characters of one of their shared favourite book. And even though Levi was almost 50 years old, his hair slowly turning grey, Erwin felt as if he was talking to someone his age. Someone with a pretty personality – and a pretty appearance, and Erwin blushed at this thought. He also rejoiced. Because…

He hadn’t believed it possible for him to fancy someone so quickly after Marie had ripped out his heart like that. He wasn’t falling in love or anything like that. But Levi was appealing to the eye, and he was a great conversation partner. There was simply some chemistry between them, and Erwin enjoyed that.

“What’s on your mind?” the raven-haired suddenly asked and Erwin only then realized he had gone quiet.

“Nothing,” he responded, offering Levi a smile. “I’m just… I’m just having a good time. Thank you, Levi.”

The older man smiled. “Well, right back at you, Erwin,” he responded, “I’m having a good time too, because of you. But you really need to get your hair cut.”

“Wh-what?” Erwin stammered, beginning to laugh when he saw the cheeky way the man grinned at him.

And this is how a deep friendship began. A weird friendship, some might say. An unorthodox bond. Already distinguished by their age gap and the difference in both men’s life and lifestyle; and marked by Levi insisting on paying for everything, whatever they did, wherever they went.

Over the course of a few weeks Levi took Erwin to a stylish hair salon, where both men drank fancy champagne while nimble fingers rubbed lovely smelling lotions into their strands. He took him to the cinema, the theatre, the museum, to a really nice tennis court. Introduced him to more of his favourite restaurants, making Erwin taste the best sushi of his life and drink a wine that was nearly as old as his father and that tasted simply splendid, made him forget about still being unemployed and forced to live in his childhood room, making him leave the house more frequently, enabling him to just _breathe_.

They started meeting regularly at Levi’s favourite tea shop, a separated spot reserved only for them where they would try out different kinds of concoctions while talking about books – and Levi made sure to always bring Erwin the latest copies of novels, so that they could discuss them during their following ‘appointment’. They started calling it their private book club, and Erwin loved everything about it.

“So what,” Mike asked one day, when the two best friends were having a beer at their favourite pub, and Erwin finally spilled the beans about whom he was going out with so often, “is this Levi-guy, like… your _boyfriend_?”

Erwin laughed, feeling a bit strangely embarrassed by this question, starting to fidget with the beer mat. “No,” he answered, “no, he’s just a friend. A _good_ friend.”

Mike snickered. “Really?” he teased with a cocked brow when Erwin looked at him, somewhat confused. And agitated. Because… Because Erwin could not deny that his friendship with Levi wasn’t just that. Things weren’t… They weren’t this simple. They weren’t complicated either. His relationship with Levi was… He had no idea what it was. “Cause he sounds more like your sugar daddy, you know,” Mike added, shrugging when Erwin frowned. “Just saying…”

“He’s not… Levi’s not my sugar daddy,” Erwin protested, scoffing a bit and taking a huge sip of his Lager.

“Does he think so, too?” Mike questioned, a devilish grin playing at his lips.

And this is when Erwin started questioning himself. And his friendship with Levi. This is when he started pondering, analysing their time together, confusing himself even more during that thinking-process. Because weren’t sugar daddies supposed to have young, _really_ young people be their sugar babies? Guys or girls in their twenties? Or just turned 18? And was Levi even gay? Or bisexual? Was he even attracted to Erwin just like Erwin was attracted to him on a mental as well as physical level? Wasn’t he just as lonely as Erwin, merely looking for someone to spend some quality time with? Wasn’t this what it was all about? Well, Erwin started having doubts concerning that. Because… He was really spending _a lot_ of time with Levi. More than he did with Mike – and that guy was his _best_ friend.

So, was Levi more than a friend? Or just a different kind of friend? Or was Mike right and Levi considered himself Erwin’s sugar daddy? And if he did – then what was he expecting in return? All those weeks had gone by with them seeing each other and never had Levi asked Erwin for anything in exchange, only for his time. Was he a time sugar daddy?

Was Erwin going insane?

And this is how Erwin Smith couldn’t relax anymore, millions of questions tormenting his sweet brain as he stood in the fitting room of one of Levi’s favourite tailors, looking at his own reflection in one of the big mirrors, clad in a beautiful, navy blue suit made especially for him on Levi’s orders, the man in question entering the room behind him to look at the result himself, the tailor leaving them to their privacy after exchanging some quiet words with the raven-haired.

“Wow…” the older man murmured, walking closer to properly look at Erwin, their gazes meeting in the mirror. Levi smiled. “Erwin, you look exquisite in this.”

“Thank you,” the blond replied, pressing his lips together while looking at the reflection of himself dressed so elegantly again, the nervousness eating him up from the inside. Then, he finally found his resolve and revived their eye-contact in the mirror, and simply asked, to have it over with. “Levi… Am I… Am I your sugar baby?”

Levi remained silent for just a few seconds, not shifting his gaze, before finally asking calmly: “Are you offering yourself?”

“Wh-what do you mean by that?”

Levi smiled. “I am asking: Do you _want_ to be my sugar baby? Officially? Because, well, somehow you truly already are, aren’t you?” the man added, grinning softly.

Erwin swallowed again, his mind racing like a strong horse on track, the cogs of his brain turning on maximum power, realizing only bit by bit what Levi’s words meant. That the man _had_ to find him attractive on some level, because this was one of the basic requirements for becoming someone’s sugar baby, right? Which also meant that the man was gay or bisexual. And that he felt some kind of pleasure in buying things for Erwin – like all the books, the food, this custom-made suit and all the other things Levi paid for, always telling Erwin to put his wallet back, almost offended when the blond wanted to sponsor anything. And Erwin realized that…

That he didn’t mind.

That he, too, felt some kind of satisfaction from all of it. But… Thinking about all the stuff he had read about sugar daddy dynamics and terms of such relationships, some even based on legal contracts, there was one more thing he needed to ask:

“What… What do you want me to do…? In return, for, um, all your expenditures…”

“What I have been asking for the whole time: I want you to spend time with me,” Levi answered calmly. “There’s a new Ken Follet coming out next week. We will have _lots_ to talk about,” he added, his smiled growing fonder – and Erwin’s chest was flooded by inexplicable warmth, his whole being gripped by happiness when he thought about spending a few hours in the cosy tea shop, discussing the book with Levi passionately; and all the hours and novels to come in the future.

And this is when Erwin Smith made his decision.

“O-okay…” he agreed, because… He actually really _liked_ spending time with Levi. Talking to him about literature, watching movies with him. But he also had to be brutally honest to himself: He also liked the lifestyle the man enabled him to lead. He wasn’t feeling as if he was unemployed at all. He didn’t feel miserable. He felt free. He wasn’t locked up in his childhood room all the time anymore, he was frequenting the most popular restaurants, drinking the best kinds of liquor, getting pampered at hair salons, going out to clubs.

And he came to the conclusion that after all the shit he’s been through he _deserved_ this.

But still…

There was still something that didn’t quite add up. Something that didn’t feel quite _right_. Because…

“Do you expect me to sleep with you at some point?” Erwin asked, and Levi lowered his gaze, smiling down silently before raising his head again to meet Erwin’s eyes in the big mirror.

“I’ll be honest with you,” he then replied calmly, in that velvety tone of his Erwin had already grown to love hearing; because it was soothing. And sexy. And somehow comforting. Even though Levi’s words caused a storm to break out within the blond man. “I would be delighted to kiss you and even more to have sex with you, Erwin,” Levi said, holding eye-contact, his voice still smooth and steady, “but I will never _force_ you or _expect_ you to sleep with me. Just know: If you _want_ to walk down that path, I’m right here. And if you don’t: I will still be right here, delighted to continue what we have already going on. Either way: I want you in my life, and I want _you_ to lead a good life. That’s why you should never hesitate – when you need money, when you want something, just ask me and I’ll give it to you. After all, you’re my sugar baby now, right?”

Erwin felt his cheeks heat up as if he’d poked his head briefly into a sauna, and his heart skipped a beat. Because Levi had just confirmed being sexually interested in him and that… That gave his shattered ego a big boost, rebuilt it, while the man’s words also calmed him. Because Levi wasn’t demanding anything to happen, and Erwin, right now, didn’t even know whether he was ready to kiss, let alone have sex with someone, a man. He hadn’t had sex with someone of the same gender for more than six years, and even though he could clearly state he didn’t love Marie anymore, he knew wasn’t ready for anybody new, in any way, be it woman or man.

But Levi made him happy. Their friendship, their peculiar relationship, now officially defined, with loose terms based on the very evident chemistry between them, made him happy. That is why he grinned shyly and nodded.

And so, Erwin and Levi continued what they had been doing before, now as sugar baby and sugar daddy, and even though Erwin enjoyed each of their meetings, each of their conversations and Levi made him feel special and appreciated, cherished even – things Marie hadn’t in the past years – sometimes Erwin still had his doubts about the nature of their relationship.

“Are you sure you want your sugar baby to be an old man like me?” he asked one night when they were having dinner in one of their favourite places. “I mean, you could have anyone you desire, uh, not only because of your wealth. You’re a handsome man, Levi. And I’m sure many young men would willingly throw themselves in your arms.”

The man smiled, sighing, before he put away his napkin to look Erwin in the eyes and answered calmly: “You don’t always have to play according to some alleged rules. Besides: People in their twenties are kids, and I am not a paedophile. I like _men_ not brats. I like _you_.”

Erwin felt flustered. But there was another issue at hand.

“I kind of feel like I’m using you,” he confessed, because even though he was enjoying tremendously with Levi, this is exactly how he felt. The man had just bought him another new suit for his job hunting – that still wasn’t going what you could call well – and had even paid for the repair of Erwin’s car, even suggesting the possibility of just buying him a new one, if he wanted it. And what did Levi get in return? Just Erwin’s time.

Levi sighed once more. “You’re not, Erwin,” he stated, “we both agreed to do this, and I am having the time of my life in your company.”

“Well… Me, too,” Erwin answered, still a bit flustered. As it was the truth.

He was.

“You sure you don’t want to, like, properly go out with him?” Mike asked after they hit the gym together and Erwin had told him some more about his bond with Levi and the things they did together, like having their private book club.

“No,” Erwin said, feeling a little bit uncomfortable, his mind becoming a bit fuzzy, his heartbeat picking up a tad when he thought about that possibility. But then reality came crashing over him again drowning whatever silly fantasy had started to form in Erwin’s head. “Levi’s only my sugar daddy.”

“Who would kiss and fuck you, if you only said yes,” Mike retorted, scoffing.

“That still wouldn’t change the nature of our relationship.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, pretty much. Levi is… He’s only interested in being my sugar daddy, like I said.”

“And you know that because he told you…?” Mike prompted mischievously, and Erwin felt a little woozy.

“No, he didn’t but—”

“Then you have no freaking idea, Erwin,” Mike interjected, grinning at his best friend before walking towards his car, leaving a sighing and slightly confused Erwin behind.

The first time Levi invited Erwin to his home was a Thursday night. They hadn’t seen each other for a few days because the older man had gone on a business trip. But he was adamant about wanting to see the blond the minute he returned.

And this is how Erwin found himself in the huge, luxurious penthouse overlooking the city, and Erwin was fascinated with each room, with each piece of furniture, with each window. Levi’s furnishing had a Scandinavian touch to it. Dark colours, a lot of greys and blacks, broken up by lavender and deep red ornaments that were scattered around the rooms scarcely – but it was enough to create a cosy atmosphere.

Erwin loved Levi’s library. A room filled with high cabinets filled with literature from all around the world, a sofa and a huge wingback chair forming the centre of it all – a wonderful place to read, escape reality with the help of a book. What he wasn’t prepared for was the movie room. A private theatre with a few very comfortable cinema seats in three rows and a screen that covered the whole wall.

They took a seat in the front, and Erwin was laughing, shaking his head in astonishment. This room was the absolute fucking dream of any movie-lover. “So, I was already starting to wonder why you are actually taking me to that tea place for our book club when you have such a spacious library,” he started saying, still huffing out laughter, “and now I am confused as to why you are taking me to a public cinema when you have this marvellous room all to yourself.”

“You like it?” Levi asked him, smiling at Erwin.

“Like?” the man picked up, still laughing. “I freaking love it. Both. Your library and your private cinema. Why haven’t you taken me here directly?”

“Well… I didn’t want to seem like a smug, rich, bragging bastard, so I needed you to get to know me first before showing you all of this,” Levi replied in a calm voice and their gazes met. And Erwin understood.

“Point taken,” he agreed, leaning back in the comfortable chair, staring at the blank screen.

“…you don’t, by any chance, _consider_ me a smug, rich, bragging bastard, do you?” Levi suddenly asked and Erwin almost laughed at the serious concern lacing that enquiry. He turned his head to look at the man, offering a smile.

“I wouldn’t be here, if I did,” he stated calmly. And it was the truth. So was the next thing Erwin said to Levi. “I mean, you are rich, obviously. But that’s not what I like about you. I mean, of course, I would by lying if I said I _wasn’t_ happy about all your gifts and the events and nice places you take me to using that money, but… I wouldn’t be enjoying all of that if I didn’t like your for being… _you_.”

And this is the first time Erwin Smith saw Levi Ackerman blush.

And that’s when Erwin began to feel… _funny_.

More weeks passed and Erwin found himself meeting Levi whenever it was possible for the man to see him between or after his appointments. They had started going on long walks as winter came around, bringing an unusually big amount of snow with it, and the trees of their favourite forest seemed as if covered in sugar; a beautiful sight. At one of those walks, during which both men did not talk much, but enjoyed the scenery in a comfortable silence, Levi gave Erwin the key to his home.

“Let yourself in whenever you feel like fleeing your childhood room, Erwin,” he told him, beginning to grin, “or whenever you feel like using that movie room. Or the library.”

And this is how Erwin started to spend more time at Levi’s place than his father’s house, binge-watching Netflix shows while munching on popcorn straight out of a popcorn machine. It was just like in the cinema – but without the other, bothersome cinema-goers.

Dana, Levi’s cleaning lady, came to love Erwin quickly, for he liked her and indulged the woman in the middle her 40s in conversations and listened patiently to all the stories about her children, some of them planning to start university next year.

When Dana left after her job was done – and her cleaning was meticulous – Erwin often felt a little bit ashamed. Because listening to the woman talk about their offspring and all their successes and promising plans of the future made him feel a little bit… stupid. And immature. Because here he was: A sugar baby of 30 years, eating gummy worms while playing games on Levi’s newly bought console in the cinema room instead of spending his time in an office, earning money on his own, having a family to provide for, owning things he had worked for himself.

But as soon as Levi entered the penthouse and greeted him with a warm smile, all was forgotten. Because Erwin was happy in the man’s presence, and Levi didn’t make him feel inferior in any way. Levi didn’t make him feel useless. Levi made him feel…

Erwin couldn’t find the right words to describe the way Levi made him feel.

“You must like him a lot,” his father said when Erwin occupied the kitchen of Kornelius’s house, studying and trying out various recipes for an after eight cake to find the best one – because Levi’s birthday was coming soon, and Erwin insisted on at least cooking the man a birthday dinner. The cake was supposed to be a surprise.

Initially, Levi had planned to spend his birthday on his own, like he always did. His parents were dead, and his only two friends had also passed away just a few years ago in a tragic car accident. The picture of the three together – Levi, Isabel and Furlan, smiling cheekily into the camera – hung over the mantelpiece of Levi’s home, a reminder of the good times the man had had with them.

He cherished them lots.

And Erwin would not have Levi spend his birthday completely on his own, reminiscing about the past. No.

“He’s… special,” he said to his father, to whom he had not revealed the nature of his relationship with Levi.

“When will I get to meet him?” Kornelius asked gently. “He makes you happy. I want to meet the man that makes my son happy.”

Just as much as those words made Erwin feel joy, he also felt dread. Because he also hadn’t told his father of Levi’s mature age. And he had started feeling bad about this.

“Um,” he said, sitting down to look his father straight into the eyes, “dad, he… Uh… He’s not my boyfriend, not really, and he’s… Well.” Erwin took another breath. “He’s almost 50 years old.”

Kornelius blinked twice. And then he just nodded. “Okay,” is all he said, before asking. “Why isn’t he your boyfriend?”

This is when Erwin blinked. “Wait. Did you hear what I just said?”

“Loud and clear,” his father responded, “I am old, but that does not mean I am deaf.”

“No, but—”

“Erwin,” his father talked to him a gentle voice of a teacher, “I don’t care about ages. Marie was your age. Look how that turned out. All I’m saying is, that during all those years that you were with her, you never smiled the way you are smiling since meeting this man. You look _really_ happy, son. And that is all I want for you. So, if this 50-year-old geezer is the one who does that, so be it. Just make sure you’re not letting an opportunity slip past you.”

Christmas Eve was better than Erwin had expected. Because his father did not drag him to the big family gathering, since his split from Marie was still the hottest topic of the Smith-gossipers and Kornelius literally told everyone on the phone who was enquiring about ‘that story’ that they could “fuck themselves”, wishing them a merry Christmas right after before hanging up.

They had a lovely father-son dinner – and Kornelius watched with fascination as Erwin completed the perfectly tasting and perfectly looking cake for Levi. He even drove him to the man’s place in the morning of the 25th, as Erwin’s car had broken down (maybe it really was time for a new one?) and the blond was so worried about the transportation of the cake, wanting it to remain in one, perfect piece.

“Take care, Erwin,” his father told him after letting his son out in front of the impressive building, “and don’t forget: you really like this man. Don’t hold yourself back. Because you might regret it one day.”

Levi was still on his return journey from some pre-Christmas business-appointments, expected to be home at around 5 in the afternoon. Enough time for Erwin to prepare everything he wanted to prepare. It also gave him time to ponder his father’s words. Which made him become even more nervous because he literally had no idea what to do, because it was as clear as daylight, just like Kornelius said.

Erwin really liked Levi. The man was more than just a good friend. More than just his sugar daddy. He—

Erwin needed to set table, and so that’s what he did. Busying himself with all that was left to do, waiting for that one phone call Levi was supposed to give him half an hour before arriving home so that he could prepare the food accordingly. And when that phone call came in, Erwin nearly began sweating because he was so nervous.

Absolutely, fucking, nervous.

Because he wanted everything about this day to be perfect. Because Levi deserved it.

So, when he heard the door being opened and slammed shut again, Erwin’s heartbeat picked up as he arranged the food on the plates and walked over towards the dining table. Levi, dressed in a beautiful, dark green suit, was standing in front of it, looking at it, at the decorations, the thick, deep-red candles burning, the rich wine breathing in the decanter, the flowers Erwin had bought and places in a vase.

Then, Levi’s gaze shifted to Erwin as he heard him approach. And even though the older man knew Erwin was preparing dinner for him, he seemed somewhat surprised, his eyes slightly wider than usual, his smile one taken with slightly parted lips.

“Welcome home, Levi,” Erwin greeted him. And then, _he_ was the one being surprised. Because Levi blushed, his eyes moving to focus on the plates Erwin was placing onto the table. “Perfect timing,” Erwin commented, “I hope you’re hungry.”

“God,” Levi gasped taking a seat, still staring at the hot food in front of him. His favourite and totally non-fancy dish. The one his mother Kuchel used to serve him on his birthday and made for other special occasions in their humble home. One that Levi always remembered fondly. Breadcrumbed veal cutlet with potato mash and cooked cauliflower. “This looks… This looks amazing, Erwin… Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” the blond, wearing one of the suits Levi had bought for him, warned, “try it first.”

Levi smiled. “I will.” After the first bite, Levi groaned, and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. “Erwin, this… It… It tastes like my mother’s. You’re amazing.”

Erwin knew he was blushing, as Levi’s words… They meant the world to him.

He reached for his glass of wine, “here’s to you, Mr. Ackerman. Happy birthday!”

Levi smiled, taking his glass into his hand, clinking it with Erwin. The beverage tasted wonderful. “Technically,” the man then said, his smile turning into a grin, “it’s not my birthday yet.”

“Huh?”

“I was born at 7 in the evening,” he said, the grin widening.

“Well, then I take my congratulations back and will give them to you when we take dessert, I guess,” Erwin joked, taking another sip of his wine, nervousness flooding his veins when he thought about the cake, and how much Levi loved the taste of After Eight.

The man raised a brow. “You also made dessert?”

“Of course,” Erwin said, trying to act confident. But his voice trembled a bit. “It’s your birthday, after all. And making dinner for you is the least I can do.”

The smile that spread across Levi’s face at those words was… breath-taking. And it made Erwin feel lots of funny things. As did the older man’s constant praise of his simple dish – but Erwin knew it was special to Levi. And hearing him say all over again how much he enjoyed it, and how much it truly tasted like Kuchel’s cooking, felt absolutely good.

The man shared a few stories about his mother, lovely memories. She had raised him on her own, Levi’s father having walked out on them when he had been merely five years old. His uncle Kenny had helped where he could, and Levi spoke of him fondly, too. And all in all, their dinner was a lovely one, the two men laughing whole-heartedly at how Kornelius Smith had told the whole family to fuck off for Christmas.

And then, after Erwin had cleared the table and they had been sipping on their wine, conversing, Levi said something else that meant the world to Erwin.

“This is the best birthday I’ve had in many years. Thank you, Erwin.”

It’s then, that Erwin looked at the clock and nearly jumped up. It was only a few minutes left till seven. “Wait here,” he said to the man, a daft grin creeping onto his face, “the best part is yet to come,” he added, making Levi raise a brow. But the man listened and remained seated. But since the place had an open kitchen, he could still see. “Close your eyes until I tell you to open them again. Please?” Erwin thus asked, and Levi huffed out a warm laugh.

“Okay,” he agreed, his eyes falling shut as requested.

That was the moment Erwin shouted at himself to hurry up and nearly stumbled over his own two feet when he opened the drawer he had hidden the candles in. There weren’t 49 of course. He only put one symbolic, bigger candle into the middle of the preciously decorated cake. He lit it when the clock stroke seven. Then, the cake in his hands, he turned around, looking over to Levi who was sitting still at the dining table with closed eyes, and took a deep breath. “Okay… Open your eyes.”

Levi did.

And this is where Erwin Smith, for the first time in his life, sang in front of another person.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…” giving out the song with a deep and at the same time playful voice he walked over slowly towards Levi, whose eyes were transfixed on the cake, and the closer he got, the more nervous Erwin grew. But he did not stop singing. “…happy birthday, dear Levi… _Happy birthday to… you…”_

The instant he put the cake down onto the table and looked at Levi was the most wondrous moment of the evening; for a tear slowly rolled down the man’s cheek, while Levi was smiling the most heart-warming smile Erwin had ever seen appear on the man’s handsome face. And when their gazes crossed, it was like someone had cast a magical spell on Erwin – or lifted a dark curse. For the walls that he had built up after Marie’s betrayal, now began to crumble.

There had been cracks all along, the first one given and received on his first proper date with Levi after that fateful and disastrous encounter in the bar; cracks that Erwin had not wanted to see, cracks which he had tried to ignore, but now couldn’t anymore. Because they were connecting, tearing the whole construct down, bit by bit. And when Levi, so obviously touched by Erwin’s dessert-surprise, swallowed audibly and thanked Erwin with a trembling voice – the last pieces of the walls fell, making way for the sunlight to pour through.

And this is the moment Erwin Smith realized that he had fallen for his sugar daddy – and that there was nothing that he could or wanted to do about it. This was also the moment Erwin just… _gave in_.

Leaning down, cupping Levi’s pale face with both of his big hands, he kissed the man, planting his lips carefully onto Levi’s, keeping them there for what could have been forever, before slowly pulling back. And when he opened his eyes, his face hovering merely a few centimetres away from Levi’s, he looked right into those deep, dark eyes that seemed to be pulling him closer.

And this is the moment Levi Ackerman spoke out in his typical and often unexpected, crude way.

“Ah, fuck it,” he breathed against the blond man’s lips, before actually grabbing Erwin’s neck, and practically forcing their lips to be reunited; though this wasn’t done against Erwin’s will. It was quite the contrary, for the man groaned into this intimate connection, deepened by Levi, who prompted Erwin to open his mouth with the tip of his small tongue poking at his bottom lip. And when it slid inside, and found Erwin’s, the blond man nearly saw stars – and he had no recollection of how he actually ended up sitting on Levi’s lap while they made out like teenagers who had just discovered the magic of French-kissing.

And when both men came to again, looking into each other’s eyes, Erwin’s arms looped around Levi’s neck, the blond man’s lips wet from the deep and wonderful, from that exciting snogging, Levi asked him a question that changed everything.

“Can I make love to you tonight?”

Erwin did not need to contemplate. Freed of his self-imposed, stupid constrictions, his emotions filling his whole being unhindered, he responded with a kiss, nodding slightly when his lips were pressed against Levi’s.

And this is the moment Erwin Smith saw the true powers of an Ackerman for the first time – because the man slipped his arms underneath his form and… just casually lifted him up, bridal style, carrying him across the room with the ease of an avid gym-goer in his twenties.

“Are you… Am I… Isn’t it too heavy?” he gasped, feeling… funny. Because… Erwin Smith would have never thought that being carried like this by a man would feel so wholesome. And so exciting.

“Shut up, blondie,” is all that Levi told him, a very slight grin gracing his lips, his voice laced with… desire; and suddenly, all the hairs at the back of Erwin’s neck stood erect, while he also couldn’t suppress a chuckle. Because Levi had not called him that since the night at the bar.

Yet just like then, Erwin found it charming now. Sexy, even. And suddenly, his body hair wasn’t the only thing standing erect, for as Levi carried him through his bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom setting him down to immediately claim his lips again in a hungry fashion, arousal poured into every crevice of Erwin’s body.

Levi’s lips, his teeth, his tongue, his hands – they seemed to be everywhere, all at once. Ripping off Erwin’s necktie, unbuttoning his shirt, unzipping his pants while planting wet kisses just below his ear as Levi kept pulling Erwin down so that he could reach the spots he wanted to kiss, lick, bite and touch.

Within just a few minutes Erwin was naked, and his throat peppered with petite, possessive bitemarks he would be studying in the morning. But right now, he couldn’t think straight, couldn’t even plan the next minute or second. And he didn’t need to, because Levi was the one in control. He was the one coordinating the bigger man’s movements, touching his arm, pushing him gently under the shower while getting rid of the last pieces of his own clothing.

And this is the moment when Erwin Smith looked at Levi Ackerman’s body for the first time in his life. And he liked what he saw. So much.

Despite his age, Levi looked athletic, his stomach and abdomen muscled thanks to his training in his private gym Erwin had started to frequent since hanging out constantly at the penthouse. He was looking at lean arms, hard pecs, and his eyes involuntarily followed the dark trail of hair leading from the small naval down to Levi’s crotch; his circumcised cock standing nearly erect, surrounded by more of that tantalizing, dark hair, neatly trimmed, his balls completely hairless.

And Erwin instantly regretted not having shaved at all down there.

But Levi didn’t seem to mind. No, in fact, Levi seemed to be enjoying the raw view, gripping Erwin’s dick with his hand as he pressed his lips once again onto the blond man’s mouth, engaging him in another deep kiss, while beginning to stroke the younger man’s cock to full hardness.

And it felt absolutely amazing. Both things did. The kissing and the intimate touching underneath the pouring water.

What felt even more amazing was Levi suddenly sinking down to his feet to take Erwin into his hot and searing mouth, making the blond man throw his head back so much that it hit the tiled with a loud thud at the same moment a wanton moan slipped from his lips and filled the spacious cubicle. 

“You okay up there?” Levi enquired after letting Erwin slip out of his mouth, lips brushing against the exposed glans, the man’s hot breath caressing the sensitive head, making Erwin shiver even more because of the lust building inside of his body.

He couldn’t answer, merely nodded, looking down at Levi who was now licking across the tip of his swollen and throbbing cock, his elegant fingers wrapped around the base of the shaft, the digits of his other hand fondling with his balls, even tugging playfully at the strands of dark-golden pubic hair covering Erwin’s testicles; making the blond man gasp and moan as he held onto Levi’s shoulders.

Levi didn’t make him come.

Not yet.

Instead, he washed Erwin’s body, his hands spreading the body wash in such a tender fashion, Erwin was beginning to think he was some kind of prince.

It felt nice. Being… nearly _worshipped_ like this.

And when Levi sank down to his feet again to gently wash Erwin’s balls and slipped his fingers between his ass cheeks, Erwin’s heartbeat picked up – for he hadn’t been touched down there for many years, with Marie refusing to accept the existence of the prostate as an erogenous zone, leaving Erwin no choice but to play with himself in secret.

But he didn’t want to think about Marie right now. Not when Levi’s finger was carefully moving across his entrance, the man cautiously looking up at him.

“Is it all right for me to touch you here?” he asked in a low voice that made another horde of shivers travel down Erwin’s back. And all he could do was nod, his lips parted, his whole face glowing like an alarm light, his breathing agitated and his cock throbbing, while his heart beat like crazy.

Erwin felt as if this was his first time. And actually, he didn’t mind. Because somehow this _was_ a first time.

The men he had been with before, those encounters had been nothing but stupid fooling around, sexual experiments. But this, this here, Levi kissing him while rubbing their bodies together, and Erwin’s hands resting on his soft, wet waist, while the blond couldn’t stop his hips from moving, craving for even more frictions; this was different.

Because he actually cared for Levi. And Levi cared for him. At least regarding the fact that he wanted Erwin to feel good. It was as if he was the centre of his attention. The way the man kissed him passionately after they had dried off, the way he pushed Erwin onto his big king sized bed, prompting him to lie down on his back in the middle and telling him to “relax, honey…”

That was the first time Levi used a pet name – and Erwin enjoyed it probably a little more than he should.

Levi showered him with kisses and caresses, licked over his nipples, sank his teeth playfully into Erwin’s chest. He took him into his mouth again, almost bringing him to orgasm with his skilled deep-throating, the man’s low chuckle causing vibrations to stimulate Erwin’s length and almost lose it.

And then, the bedroom of the penthouse was filled with deep moans of pleasure, and Erwin wasn’t able to describe what he felt when Levi turned him over to lie on his chest and practically shoved his face into Erwin’s ass, spreading his globes with both of his hands while he licked over the younger man’s hole.

It felt strange at first and Erwin tensed up a little bit – only to literally melt into the mattress once his body had gotten used to the new sensation; for rimming had been something Erwin had always wanted to try, but never had. And now here he was: Being eaten out by the most handsome man he’d ever met. And Levi was…

He was shameless.

And that was when Erwin Smith got to know a different side of his sugar daddy. One he enjoyed very much.

“God, you taste amazing, Erwin…” Levi breathed against his hole, only to stick his tongue through the slowly loosening ring of muscle, and when he began shallowly fucking Erwin with the tip of his wet tongue, he also let his hand glide between Erwin’s body and the bed, stroking his hard dick languidly while continuing to move his wet and hot tongue all around Erwin’s entrance, reducing the big man into an incoherent pile of lusty goo.

Erwin yelped and laughed at the same time as Levi, suddenly raised his head and playfully bit into one of his ass cheeks.

“Ow! Are you a vampire now?” he murmured while grinning, complying when Levi put his hand onto his hip, prompting the blond to turn back around onto his back, and when Erwin looked into Levi’s eyes, he realized that the older man’s pupils were blown with lust. It was an intoxicating sight.

“I’m a starved man,” is all that the raven-haired replied. “Stay here,” he whispered, before he suddenly got up to hastily walk over to one of the dressers, opening up a particular drawer to get out a box next. And when he came back to the bed, Erwin realized just what had been in the box – and what was now in Levi’s hand: a bottle of lube and a packet of condoms.

Levi climbed back on top of the mattress, sliding over to press his body against Erwin’s side. He was smiling. And when he kissed Erwin again, the blond should have probably been repulsed, because Levi’s lips had just been at his asshole. But strangely, Erwin wasn’t. Actually, it even excited him more. Because he, too, was filthy in bed. Or could finally _be_ filthy in bed with a partner like this. And this realisation made butterflies rage all over in his belly, made his cock twitch, that Levi grabbed in the next seconds, giving it a few firm strokes that made Erwin’s body tremble and his breath hitch.

Then, Levi worked Erwin open.

He took his time, moving slowly, being sensual, kissing Erwin, making him touch his own dick while he stretched the blond man’s hole with his wet fingers, murmuring enticing words of encouragement against his skin when he began to fuck him with his digits.

“Are you okay, dove?” he asked in that velvety tone that Erwin loved hearing. Now even more so.

Erwin nodded, throwing his head back in the next second to let out the most obnoxious moan of the night so far as Levi pressed his fingers particularly fiercely against his sweet spot. “Ahhh, fuck…!”

Levi hummed in a most satisfying way. “Beautiful… You’re so sexy, Erwin… Finally _mine_ …”

And with this, Levi pulled his fingers out to move between Erwin’s thighs, and the blond man watched breathlessly and silently, and highly fascinated and excited, as the raven-haired man tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth, before pushing it over his _very_ huge and _very_ thick cock.

“Are you okay?” Levi enquired, holding his huge cock in his hand, his breathing shallow. “Or do you need me to stretch you a little more?”

Erwin swallowed, way too drunk on his lust to actually answer. So all he did was grab his own thighs, hoisting them up into the air, thus spreading his legs, his ass for Levi, who could not contain a deep, almost dangerous groan as he looked down at the lewd scenery, before looking Erwin into the eyes a final time. Then, Levi moved closer, positioned his cock at Erwin’s entrance – and pushed in. And feeling Levi enter his body, that big dick pushing into his insides felt…

It hurt at first, yes. But then…

Then it was only blissful magic, for Levi’s girth kept stimulating Erwin’s prostate with every thrust, every stroke, every minimal movement Levi gave him, his hands clawing into his hips as the rhythm, started out as a sensual, slow dance, picked up the pace to become something… feral.

Once again wanton sounds filled the bedroom of Levi’s home, stemming from both men this time, both of them groaning, moaning, gasping, panting, cursing. A filthy and at the same time emotional and touching duet, and Erwin could not remember when sex had felt this good.

Had it ever?

Probably not.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” the desperate, base words poured out of his mouth as he started to stroke himself while Levi slammed into him without any restraint, without any mercy, almost grunting like a lethal animal. And Erwin loved that. “Fuuuuuck…!”

He climaxed so hard, his vision even went blank for a few seconds, almost missing Levi’s body convulsing after a few more focussed thrusts into Erwin’s body, the nails digging into the blond’s hips almost hurting; but Erwin didn’t care, his dick spurting the last droplets of his seed onto his stomach, as Levi climaxed inside of him, his head thrown back, mouth hanging open, his throat releasing his unmasked arousal and he surfed on the wave of his orgasm.

And this was the moment Erwin realised that this had truly been the best sex he had _ever_ had.

Levi got rid of the condom, only to return to bed immediately, wiping the excess cum from Erwin’s hole, with the blond still unable to actually move, caught as if in a trance, feeling as he’d just exercised. But, of course, the feeling after sex was way better than after actual exercise. He just wasn’t used to it anymore. Or used to it at all.

Levi lied down next to Erwin after his cleaning duty was done, pulling the blankets over their heated, naked bodies, pulling Erwin into his embrace, the blond man almost purring as he got to wrap his arms around Levi, his face resting on the man’s slightly hairy chest, breathing in his masculine scent of expensive perfume and sweat, lifting his leg over his sugar daddy’s thigh, bringing them even closer. And Levi’s small hands stroking his skin where they touched him made him feel safe, comforted, made him feel… _happy_.

And this is when Erwin couldn’t control his mouth anymore and it just… It just slipped out.

Like that.

Like it wasn’t a big deal.

But it was.

“I think I’m in love with you,” he mumbled.

And only once those words had made it out into the open, did Erwin realize what he had just said, everything inside of him freezing. And then, he got an unexpected answer.

“Move in with me,” Levi said. And Erwin was fully confused, raising his head to look into the man’s face without letting go of him. Levi chuckled when he gazed into Erwin’s twisted face of irritation. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, visibly slightly embarrassed. “What I meant to say was: I think I’m in love with you too. No. Actually I _know_ I’m in love with you. And I would very much like it if you’d move in with me.”

And…

Never, in a million years, would Erwin Smith have expected to be living in a huge-ass penthouse overlooking the city skyline at the age of 30 years with the most handsome man on earth by his side. And yet here he was, all settled in only a month after Christmas, happy in a new relationship with Levi, who wasn’t his sugar daddy anymore but his boyfriend, even though he still loved financing Erwin’s life.

Three months later, the sugar daddy turned to boyfriend, became a fiancé.

Two months later a _husband_.

And then, Erwin wrote a letter to Marie. Finally congratulating her on the baby – and thanking her for breaking things off with him and setting him free to find Levi.

Because, for the first time in his life, Erwin was truly _happy_.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this (or any other of my bottomerwin fics) it would be awesome, if you could leave a comment - I have poured a lot of time, sweat and love into this, and comments are the only reward/pay (whatever you wanna call it) I receive in return. Also: Comments, no matter how short, make any author's heart beat a little bit faster and are a huge motivation to continue our hard work <3 Thank you!


End file.
